


Half-Blood Nine-Nine

by themuses



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Brooklyn Nine-Nine, F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-15 23:44:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14800211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themuses/pseuds/themuses
Summary: “You're going to have to try a little harder if you want to scare me.” Reyna says, her eyes narrowed and full of determination. “I'm a woman of color and have been an openly gay cop since 2000, so you're not the first superior officer to threaten me. You know how I'm still standing here? Because I do my job, and I do it right.”“Damn, son!” Percy jabs his fist in the air beside her.“Don't sayson.”“Sorry.”





	Half-Blood Nine-Nine

**Author's Note:**

> this is part of chapter I. !!! I hope you all enjoy and thank you to all my mutuals on twitter who really supported me with this <3

“Yes, I did crack the case,” Percy brags, smirking to the whole station, who are all gathered together in the brief room. “So, Wise Girl, would you like to do the honors?”

Annabeth, Percy’s girlfriend, grumbles as she walks to the whiteboard. The station jeering all the while like the children they secretly are.

“For your information: I hate this,” Annabeth says as she erases the number twenty-three. “I hate this.” She writes a twenty-four as small as she can in the corner of the box labelled Jackson to be petty.

“I'm winning,” Percy declares, still bragging his ass off. “This feels so good.” The station is clapping. His smile is bright and playful when Annabeth turns back to him, she can't help but smile a bit herself, but manages to make it look more like a sneer. Annabeth sits back down next to Percy, he wraps his arm around her shoulders. “No hard feelings?”

“No hard feelings, Seaweed Brain.”

“Let's get to it.” Sergeant Frank Zhang now stands at the podium. “Percy, update on the Ares murder?”

Percy presses a messy kiss to Annabeth's cheek (a fake gag from Nico is heard), then moves toward the front of the room. “Good news for all you murder fans…” Que laughter from the room. “Earlier this morning, someone decided to shoot and kill luxury weapons importer— _yes, I said weapons_. America is horrible, yada, yada, moving on—Jarod Ares.”

He clicks a button on the remote, changing the picture on the slide to a picture of him, pre-murder. “Body was found by the cleaning lady, during her interview I deduced, using expert detective skills that she had something super gross on her hands.”

Click of the button and there's a picture of old lady hands on the screen. The whole room groans and makes noises of disgust.

“Looks like caked on cake.”

“Jason thinks it was cake…I think it was probably something grosser. Not food.” Percy shrugs.

“Maybe it's just old person gunk. You know old people always have gunk on them,” Nico chimes in from his spot three rows back. He's leaning back in his chair, arms crossed with his feet up on the table, but no one would dare tell him not to. He'd probably pull one of his knives out on them.

“Oldie gunk! ‘Kay. Put you down for that, Nico…” Percy moves towards the whiteboard like he's actually going to tally everyone’s thoughts of what is on this old lady’s hands.

“How about we—I don't know, this is a crazy idea—focus on the murder?” Frank cuts in.

Annabeth takes pity on him and finally moves things along. “Crime techs are on the scene now. We're heading back when they're done.”

“This is priority one for the new Captain. Get it solved asap.” Frank points at them like they're children. Which to be fair— they all act like they are.

Nico says, with a tilt of his head in Sarge’s direction, “Wait, tell us about the new captain.”

“Captain Ramírez-Arellano will be here soon. She'll want to introduce herself. Now, you're dismissed.”

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Jason walks up to Leo’s desk. “Hey, Leo,” He says, dragging out the vowels. He takes a seat at the chair beside his desk. “You know any good places to buy concert tickets? I want to ask Piper to go to the Rihanna concert.”

“You sure about that, dude?” Jason nods. “Okay well…it's just there's you,” he points to him with his pen. “Which is pretty great, you know I hit on you before we were friends.” Jason snorts. “Then there's Rihanna.” Leo makes a movement with his hands that Jason isn't sure how to interpret.

“Yeah, I get it.” He nods.

“Also, she has a type. Which isn't you.”

“Yeah, that was my ex’s type too.” Leo’s heart goes out to Jason, it really does. How does he not get the major taken and gay vibes from Piper? Then again, for him to realize Nico was gay, it took Nico kissing a boy right in front of him.

He should probably mention it but messing with him is more fun. “A Rihanna concert is too big for a first date. Try smaller. She likes old movies.”

“Cool. Thanks!” Jason runs off.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Annabeth sits down carefully atop Percy’s mess of a desk. Seriously, has he ever heard of organization? “Hey, you heard anything about the new captain?”

Percy looks slightly offended she asked. “No and I don't care. I wish Captain Dionysus never left. He was _the_ best.”

Annabeth is affronted. “He was _terrible_. You just like him because he let you do whatever you want.”

“I'm really going to miss those fire-extinguisher-roller-chair-derbys.” Percy sighs wistfully, remembering their races and other shenanigans. “But, your point?”

Annabeth grits her teeth together. She knows she's mentioned this before. “If I'm going to make captain, I'm going to need a good mentor. I need my Chiron.”

“Babe, you know you can make captain all on your own.” Annabeth brightens slightly under his praise. “But this dude, will probably be another one of those washed-up pencil pushers who's only concerned with,” He uses a robot voice when he continues, “following every rule in the patrol guide.”

Percy being completely unconcerned with a new probably-not-the-new-captain presence continues on, even using arm motions now. “Meep morp zeep. Captain Robot Engage.”

“Is that what you think about me?” A stern voice says behind Percy.

Percy jumps up out of his seat. “Uh, h-hey!” He looks to Annabeth hoping for her to bail him out, but she's hiding a smile behind her hand.

“New Captain Alert…” He mumbles to himself what he wishes _someone_ would've said aloud. Louder and with more confidence, Percy says, “You must be the new C.O. I'm Detective Percy Jackson. Very excited to meet you.”

Reyna tosses her Captain’s hat from hand to hand. Her face betrays no emotion. “No, no. Don't let me interrupt you. You were describing what kind of person I’d be. I want you to finish.”

Percy swallows. “That's not necessary, ma’am.”

Reyna lifts an eyebrow as to say: _it's not? but I commanded it so_. “That was an order, Detective. I hope you'll learn how to follow them better.”

“I could recap. Yeah, for sure.” Percy rubs his hands on his jeans. “So I—um, let's see. I think…I said something about being a washed-up pencil pusher?

Reyna is enjoying making him sweat. Honestly, it's refreshing seeing people scared of her. “Are you asking me or telling me? And what about the robot voice? Do that.”

“Meep morp…zarp. Robot.”

“That's a terrible robot voice.”

“Yes.”

“Next time I see you, I want you wearing a tie.”

She turns to leave when Percy surprisingly or maybe predictably remarks, “The old Captain didn't care if we wore ties.”

Reyna turns back, her glare even more menacing. “Do I look like the old Captain to you? Your new Captain does. More importantly, she cares if you follow her _direct_ orders.”

She turns away from Percy to address the room. “Everyone! I'm your new commanding officer: Captain Reyna Rameríz-Arellano.”

Annabeth exclaims, “Speech!”

“That _was_ my speech.” Annabeth nods.

Reyna adds, “Detective McLean, a word in my office.”

The two disappear behind the closed office door before any gossip breaks out.

Annabeth sighs, “I love her.” So the fangirling begins.

“Me too.” Jason agrees.

“She scares me,” Percy added.

“Does anyone get a little bit of a gay vibe?” Leo asks, along with a flourish of the hand.

Nico seems to contemplate it, from his perch atop his desk chair: tilts his head back and forth, testing out the idea. “Hm, maybe you're onto something for once, Valdez.”

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Behind the closed office doors Reyna is slightly nervous. It's her first day as Captain. That's why she called Piper in.

“Babe, I don't get what you're so nervous about. You killed it!” Piper exclaims. The biggest smile is across her face. “Jackson was ready to piss himself.”

Reyna is pacing back and forth, listening to her own thoughts instead of Piper. “I know, I know,” she mumbles.

Piper catches her arm, forcing her to stop her movements. She slides her hand down Reyna’s arm to her hand, intertwining their fingers together. She looks up at the other girl, sees the love and admiration in her eyes and her worries start to disappear.

Piper leans forward, leaning her forehead against hers. Reyna closes her eyes. Let's herself just breathe in the scent she knows so well: rain and earth. Piper always had more than a hint of wild to her.

“I'm so proud of you—you know that?” Piper states. With her free hand, she cups Reyna’s cheek, moves her thumb back and forth. “You're Captain at 28. You're the youngest the NYPD has had, _ever_. You're most definitely the first lesbian _and_ Puerto Rican American Captain.”

Reyna smiles, catching Piper’s lips with her own. “Thank you, Pipes.”

Piper’s eyes widen. “I just remembered. I'm _your wife_. You’re the badass Captain and I'm your wife! Does that mean I'm badass by extension?”

Reyna rolls her eyes. “Whatever you'd like to think.”

Piper picks up on the sarcasm and detaches herself from Reyna to cross her arms. “You don't think I'm badass?”

Reyna grabs her hips, brings her close to her again. Kisses her forehead, nose, both cheeks, chin, before finally kissing her on the lips once more. “I _know_ you're badass. All on your own. No need to leech off of my cred.”

Piper smiles: wide and beautiful. Reyna is reminded of all the times they watched the sunset. “This is why I married you, Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano-McLean.”

Reyna narrows her eyes. “We agreed no hyphenating. It's a mouthful.”

She waves it off with her hand. “I know, I know. I've heard it a million goddamn times.”

“I love you. Always.”

“I love you too. But I better let you get to your Captain-y business.” Piper grabs the Captain hat off Reyna’s desk and places it atop her head. “There, all official.” She kisses her quick, then is out the door.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

“Okay so obviously the perp came in through the window—” he points, “left the footprints, then…fucked the dish rack?”

“Percy, _please_ , the dish rack is a proper gentle-rack. It wouldn't go near a murderer, with a fifty-foot pole.” Piper adds.

Nico laughs and Percy scowls in her direction. “Fuck you.”

“We can't all be funny.” She says, with a flip of her hair over her shoulder.

Nico laughs again.

“Seriously, man?!”

Nico shrugs. He finds Percy’s suffering amusing.

Jason tells Percy, “I thought you were funny, bro.”

Annabeth groans, pinching the bridge of her nose. “Can we please get back to work?” They all go silent and Annabeth thanks the gods. “So, shell casing found here. Two shots.”

Annabeth raises her hand copies the motions of shooting a gun. “Bang. Bang.”

“Great work, babe.” Annabeth gives him a look. “Detective. Detective babe. Ah, fuck. But anyway, you get a tie.”

He tosses a tie her way. She catches it on instinct. Her scowl grows deeper.

“That's mine. You took it from my desk!” Jason protests.

“Good solve, Grace. You get a tie.” Jason smiles due to the praise and once thrown a tie, forgets about his being stolen.

Nico smiles.

“Everyone make sure to put those on because it's _impossible_ to solve crime unless you're wearing a tie.”

“Leave the Captain alone, Percy. She's going to be my Chiron.” Annabeth says while flipping open a notepad.

“Well, you're Chiron is a pain in the ass, Chase.”

Jason adds in, “Yeah…she's a little too serious. What do you think Piper?”

“She's cool. Just wear the damn tie and shut up, Percy. The C.O. is new at being Captain and you're being a little shit.”

Piper is honestly tired of hearing Percy complain about her wife. She's ready to deck him right here, right now.

“Yeah, yeah, seems cool.” Jason nods along agreeing with Piper now. Obviously due to his crush, everyone wishes he'd get over.

Nico averts the topic to their actual job. “Okay…well, looks like the killer stole a watch, laptop, and some illegal gun. Valued at—holy shit, one hundred thousand dollars.”

Percy leans forward and grabs Nico’s arm. Nico twists his wrist to force him off. “One hundred thousand dollars for a gun? This world is ridiculous.”

“Here's to hoping it was at least made of gold,” Piper says.

“Here's to hoping the world goes up in flames.”

“Damn, Nico.”

Reyna interrupts, “Good afternoon, detectives.”

Percy groans internally and turns to address the Captain. “Hey, welcome to the murder.”

“Where's your tie, Jackson?”

“Obviously—” He gestures to his neck. “—it's invisible. It's a new thing. A new trend.”

Reyna wishes she could strangle him with said invisible tie. Instead she gives him a just punishment. “Go knock on doors and take Chase with you. See if anyone heard anything.”

“Are you kidding?”

He's ignored as Reyna gives out her next assignment. “McLean, Grace, di Angelo. Check in with the coroner.”

Before she leaves she adds, “Report back to me within the hour.”

 

 

 

 


End file.
